The Time of My Life
by lovealways3
Summary: -"and I'll never love anyone as much as I loved him." AU.
1. trailer

**The idea for this story came from one of y favorite movies: Dirty Dancing. I don't own The Clique, or Dirty Dancing.**

Sometimes in life, you meet somebody; and at that exact moment, you know it was meant to be.

"_I know you're only fifteen, but I think I love you."_

"_I think I love you, too."_

I met that person the summer of 2010.

"_What the hell did you bring her for?"_

"_I carried a watermelon."_

That was the summer before my father died.

"_Daddy, don't lie to me, and please don't leave us!"_

"_I'll never leave you, Georgina, or your mother, I love you all so much. I promise."_

The summer everyone still called me Baby.

"_Baby? Is that a joke or something? Cause it's not very funny."_

"_It's a nickname."_

The summer when I learned that not everyone was perfect.

"_I'm pregnant, Baby."_

That summer was without a doubt the best summer of my life.

"_Tell me something, what's your real name?"_

"_Olivia."_

"_Well Olivia, that's beautiful. You're beautiful,"_

I met Todd Lyons that summer, and I was never the same again.

xOx


	2. Chapter 2

"Olivia, you have a guest!"

My mother's dull, English accented voice rang through the empty house. Her voice used to be very lively, but then my father died and she changed. No more calling me Baby, no more hot chocolate with candy canes during the winter. Everything reminded her of Daddy. His death affected me too, a lot actually. The only one who seemed normal still was my snobby older sister, Georgina.

She still went shopping every Friday with her two stupid friends Aurora and Winnie. Those two were still over here every day after school. For Georgina, it seemed that her life just got better after our fathers death. She was still a happy little rich girl.

Georgina's nasally, wannabe English voice broke me out of my trance then.

"Olivia, mother said somebody is at the door! Answer it before I send them away you little twat!"

Sighing, I put down the piece of navy fabric in my hands and skipped down the stairs. My best friend Alicia Rivera was waiting in my houses all-white living room.

"Hey chica, you ready to go?" Her shiny white smile could have blinded me.

I knew she was talking about the first Christmas vacation party since winter break started, but I just wanted to stay home and that I still wasn't going to dance with her anymore. When I told her this, she questioned if I was finally ready to tell her the story of my summer at High Hills Country Club so many months back. I was bound to have to tell someone sooner or later.

"Sure, come on."

We went up to my room and she sat on my fluffy red comforter, waiting. Handing her the navy blue bandana I had earlier been holding, I took a deep breath and began to tell the tale of one magical summer that held dancing, red-headed boys and impossible love.

**_Seven months ago; June 3, 2010._**

"But mother, I don't want to share a room with Baby! I'm seventeen now, I deserve my own room."

Wanting to go home already, I rolled my navy blue eyes at Georgina's stupid banter. The whole time on the three-hour drive here, all she did was complain. First it was about how the limos seats were too hard; then, she had 'simply devastating news' to tell us: she had forgotten her baby pink Steve Madden heels at home. Thank the Lord I had brought my ipod.

I pulled my white headphones out of my ears and shook my wild white-blonde curls out before stepping out of the long, black limo. I straightened out my white Juicy Couture shorts and red tank top and walked over to the back of the limo to get my suitcases.

"Need help?"

A deep voice coming out of nowhere made me jump. I turned, ready to tell the person off, and saw a very tall boy with a mass of curly red hair, a bandana the same navy color as my eyes wrapped around his head. He had pale, freckled skin and these weird brown eyes with flecks of blue and hazel. My eyes traveled down his body to see a plain white t-shirt and navy swim trunks.

"Baby, we're going to be in cabin three!"

My eyes never left the ginger boy as I replied weakly, "Sure mom."

"Well, Baby, I'll take your awkward staring as a yes," The still nameless boy said to me, and then shouted out to a short brown-haired boy in the distance. "Nathan! Get this girls bags!"

I watched as he left me with Nathan. He smiled at me and started to take my Vera Bradley bags out of the trunk.

"That was Todd Lyons if you were wondering. He's eighteen and thinks he's the shit."

I laughed and helped him carry my bags to cabin three. Nathan had a soft country accent and emerald green eyes.

"I like your laugh. You got a name?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red as I told him, "Yeah, Baby."

He snorted out a laugh and set my bags down outside the cabin door. "Well Baby, I'm Nathan. Todd likes to think of me as his own personal slave."

I opened up the door and led him inside. We set the red and white bags down on a bed near a large window. Georgina hated windows, perfect.

Nathan rustled my wild curls, as if they weren't tangled enough.

"You've got serious hair, little lady. Like Taylor Swift."

I opened my mouth, only to be cut off by Georgina. She came prancing into the cabin, her white pumps making clicking noises.

"I know, isn't it horrid? I try to get her to straighten it," She laughed her nasally laugh and continued in a baby voice, "but no, Baby is a afraid I'll burn her!"

Nathan laughed, "Nah, I like it this way. She has natural beauty."

I widened my eyes and tried not to smile as Georgina's hand went up to touch her own professionally straightened, died brown bob. She scoffed and stalked into the bathroom.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but your sister's a bitch."

I burst out laughing and followed him out the door, ignoring my sister's muffled gasp coming from behind the closed door.

Later that day, I ran into Nathan while I was out walking in the moonlight. A few hours earlier, he said he had High Hills business to take care of. I laughed and told him that being a slave to Todd Lyons wasn't business. He had rolled his eyes and told me he'd see me tomorrow.

"What are you doing over here? You're not supposed to know about this trail," Nathan was about to continue when I noticed he was trying to carry three large watermelons. I took one from him and started to walk the direction he had been going.

"I was just taking a walk, but now I want to know what the big secret is about this trail."

He looked around and whispered to me, "Can you keep a secret?"

I laughed and nodded. He started walking again and continued to talk in the same whispered voice.

"Every other night, in the abandoned cabin, cabin nineteen, all the young staff get together to hang out, like a party, but there's more to it, you know?" I nodded and he continued, "You'll just have to see how it is." I nodded again and he went on, "Okay, so anyways, it's totally secret, so if Todd finds out I brought you here, and he will, then I'll probably get my ass kicked. So you cannot tell anyone about this, okay?"

I knitted my eyebrows together and said, "Why is Todd such a higher power to you?"

Nathan just ignored me and continued on down the pathway, leading me right to a lit up cabin with muted music playing from the inside.

I opened the door with one hand and Nathan went in, going straight for a table of food. I was trying to make my way through the entwined bodies dancing about the room when the lights went out. Applause broke out, and then the lights came back on. Everyone had formed a circle around two people.

Still holding my watermelon, I noticed that one of the two people was none other than Todd Lyons. The other was a tall, very pretty girl who had long, straight hair even redder than Todd's in a long fishtail braid with a black lacy ribbon tied around it. The black ribbon matched her short black dress and black gladiator heels.

Todd and the girl started to dance to some sultry Spanish song that I didn't know the name of. I was immediately jealous of the way the girl could dance so sexy; my best friend Alicia would have hated her. The girl seemed to be enjoying her self as she moved around with Todd; she was enjoying the attention that she got from her audience. I watched as the beautiful girl kicked her leg into the air, it landing on Todd's shoulder.

"Baby, I need you to bring the watermelon over here so I can cut it."

Nathan's smooth voice broke me away from watching the two dance. I followed him over to a table and set down the watermelon. As he began to cut it, the song ended and there was more cheering and applause.

"Oh!" I let out a small scream as a hand came down on my shoulder. Todd's angry voice made me turn around and see that the dancing girl was there too.

"What the hell did you bring her for?"

Nathan's green eyes widened and I interrupted him from saying anything.

"I carried a watermelon."

The other girl laughed and I realized how stupid I sounded. Todd pulled on her long fishtail braid and glared icily.

"Dylan!"

Her emerald eyes widened and she opened her perfect pink mouth and said, "What?" and then in a lower voice, she continued with, "She carried a watermelon!"

I cleared my throat and she turned to me and spoke in a raspy voice, "Oh, sorry. I'm Dylan Marvil."

I stuck out my hand and said, "I'm Baby." She scoffed at my hand so I lowered it back down to my side. I could already tell she and I weren't going to get along very well.

Dylan turned away and pranced into the crowd again, pulling Todd along with her. Nathan gave me a sympathetic look.

"Look, I know she seems like a bitch at first, but you just have to let her warm up to you."

I gave him a small smile and twirled a curly lock of my almost waist-length hair. I should probably get a haircut soon.

"Why does she not like me? I didn't even do anything to her!"

Nathan looked me up and down.

"It's because she can tell you're a dancer," I gave a small gasp and he went on, "I know you are because of the way you're built. Dylan's just afraid you'll steal her spotlight."

I laughed weakly. "That's impossible. I'm not as good as her, and Todd hates me."

Nathan mimicked me in a girly voice, and then said seriously, "Todd doesn't hate you."

He just looked away when I gave him a questioning look. When I accepted that's all I would be getting, I sat down on the big blue couch in the corner of the room and watched as everyone gazed longingly at the two star attractions until the party ended.

As I walked back to my cabin with Nathan that night through the staff hall, I heard crying from the kitchen. Nathan told me to go back to my cabin and ran towards the crying noise. I caught a glimpse of a crying girl and instantly recognized her flaming fishtail braid with that black ribbon.

Dylan.


End file.
